


Early Morning

by doitsushine92



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Baekhyun, Friends With Benefits, M/M, PWP, Smut, Top Chanyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 18:11:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11949831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doitsushine92/pseuds/doitsushine92
Summary: Baekhyun likes to wake up to Chanyeol snoring softly behind him, arms tightly wrapped around him.





	Early Morning

**Author's Note:**

> completely self-indulgent chanbaek smut im such trash

Baekhyun likes to wake up to Chanyeol snoring softly behind him, arms tightly wrapped around him. He likes to feel the warmth of his best friend, likes how tiny he feels; he likes to feel small. 

He likes it when Chanyeol wakes up because he nuzzles into his neck, tightens his hold before releasing him only to climb over him to kiss him. He likes it when Chanyeol licks into Baekhyun’s mouth and presses his morning wood into his navel. 

Baekhyun loves it when Chanyeol slips a finger inside him, his hole still loose from the night before. Morning sex means lazy touches, languid strokes of Chanyeol’s fingers against his walls and warm kisses against his neck. Chanyeol is usually rough with his manhandling, leaving bruises in his wake and taking Baekhyun with little finesse. In the morning, however, he’s as gentle as possible, kissing over the marks he left the night before.

“You look so pretty today,” Chanyeol murmurs against his skin. Baekhyun can feel his face colour in response.

Chanyeol adds a second finger in, scissoring Baekhyun open. The older boy gasps, hands grasping the sheets. Chanyeol leaves another hickey in his neck, and then licks over the mark. Third finger in, Chanyeol presses a soft kiss to Baekhyun’s lips at the same time he hits his prostate. Baekhyun moans, back arching off the bed and lets Chanyeol slip his tongue into his mouth.

When Chanyeol’s cock enters him, Baekhyun feels tears prickle his eyes and he lets the pleasure overwhelm him; he basks in the feeling of Chanyeol running his lips all over his jaw and neck, murmuring soft praises into his skin as his dick slides in and out of him. In the back of his mind he knows it’s about time to get up or else they’ll both be late to work, but he can’t focus on that when Chanyeol is grabbing hold of his thigh to put it around his waist, his cock sliding impossibly deeper at the new angle. 

“Chanyeol,” Baekhyun moans out as he winds his arms around his neck. Chanyeol goes down willingly, and he kisses Baekhyun sloppily until the shorter boy gets too overwhelmed and is only capable of huffing out breaths and small gasps. 

“Baek… ah, fuck- Baek, I’m gonna…” Chanyeol tries to warn him, and Baekhyun squeezes his legs around him.

“Don’t pull out,” he whimpers, pretty lips puckered into a pout. Chanyeol cums when he hears those words, and groans out Baekhyun’s name as he rolls his hips through the aftershocks to help Baekhyun reach completion. Baekhyun follows his lead with a whine, his head thrown back to expose his neck and Chanyeol takes the chance to leave a new mark on his Adam’s apple. 

When Chanyeol pulls out, his cum starts to slip out from Baekhyun’s hole and the small boy sighs at the feeling, looking sated and blissed out. Chanyeol goes into the bathroom to get a wet rag and when he gets back he finds Baekhyun slipping a finger inside himself, toying around with the spunk inside him and, if Chanyeol isn’t mistaken, trying to push it in so he won’t be empty. His eyes are closed so he doesn’t notice Chanyeol reaching into the open drawer on the bedside table and grabbing his buttplug, but he opens them with a gasp when Chanyeol gets on the bed and lifts his legs up so his lower body is raised up. 

“Wh- what are you doing?” he stutters. Chanyeol hushes him and uses a finger to gather his cum and push it inside his hole, and then slides the plug in. Baekhyun looks confused at first, but also satisfied. Chanyeol lowers his legs back down and then leans over him to peck him on the lips.

“There,” he murmurs, “Now you’ll be full of cum all day.”

Baekhyun only whines and hides his face in his hands, but not before Chanyeol sees the blush on his cheeks or the smile on his lips.

“Now get up,” Chanyeol says, tapping his thigh. “We gotta get to work.”

Baekhyun whines, louder this time, wrapping himself up in the blankets of his bed. “Don’t wanna.”

Chanyeol stares at him, trying to figure out if he’s being serious or not. Sometimes Baekhyun truly doesn’t want to go to work, either because he’s too sore or because he’s tired, but more often than not he just wants Chanyeol to coddle him for a while. 

Chanyeol is willing to bet it’s the second scenario here. Instead of giving him what he wants, he shrugs and moves away from the bed, dragging his feet to the door so he can go to his room to fetch his clothes.

Baekhyun sits up in surprise, wincing at the pain on his lower back but dismissing it to send Chanyeol a disbelieving look. “Where are you going?”

Fighting back a smile, Chanyeol turns his head to him and says, “I’m going to work. You can stay home today if you want, but I like my pay checks.”

“At least carry me to the shower!” Baekhyun splutters. “I can’t move too much, thanks to someone.”

Chanyeol sighs but does as he’s told, lifting Baekhyun and carrying him like a baby to his bathroom. Baekhyun pats his head when he’s placed on his bathtub, nodding like he’s proud. “You’re a good friend – you should be, too, since I let you get near my ass.”

“You let me in your ass,” Chanyeol corrects, ducking out of harm’s way when he sees the shampoo bottle flying towards him.

-

“You’re late,” Junmyeon reprimands them both when they rush into the office, winded and suits a little in disarray. They both apologize but don’t pay much attention to him, rushing to get into their shared office so they can get started on their day. Baekhyun still has a bit of a limp to his step, but nothing he can’t handle. 

The toy inside him shifts when he takes a seat on his chair, but he ignores it, just like he ignores Chanyeol’s cheeky smile.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed my work, please consider buying me a cup of coffee http://ko-fi.com/doitsushine


End file.
